Verdad o Reto con Soul Eater
by Bloody Rose of Madness
Summary: Otro chat show... y... ya saben que hacer
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que tengo el de HTF pero me encanta Soul Eater, asi que por que no hacerlos sufrir tambien? espero que les guste, comenzamos!**

* * *

Se abren las cortinas y aparece una chica de cabello negro largo y alborotado con las puntas rojas, vestida con una camisa negra de tirantes, un pantalon azul oscuro y unas botas militares con una botella de vodka en la mano y en la espalda una espada blanca con detalles negros

Luego se prenden otras luces y aparece un publico, el cual es puros esqueletos y unos que otros mortales

Ruki: Que hay gente de todo el mundo que algun dia dominare MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Yuke: Controlate y deja de estar tomando docenas de botellas de vodka y cerveza ¬¬ -le quita la botella-

Ruki: Pero es que... -comienza a llorar-

Yuke: No llores, despues de que los presentes podras tomar todo lo que quieras

Ruki: Ok -sonrie- ahora les presentaremos a los personajes de uno de los mejores animes que he visto!

Se prenden unas luces que dicen SOUL EATER con luces de neon arriba de una puerta gigante

Ruki: -toma un megafono- El primero que presentare es el numero uno!

Todos aplauden y unas chicas silban

Ruki: El hijo de Shinigami-sama... DEATH THE KID!

Aparece Kid saludando a todos

Ruki y las demas chicas: KYAAAA!

Yuke: El siguiente es un ninja de actitud egocentrica

Ruki: Alguien que no me cae para nada bien... BLACK STAR! -todos aplauden-

Aparece Black Star saludando a todos de manera egocentrica

Ruki: El siguiente es -es interrumpida por Black Star-

BlackStar: MUAJAJAJAJA YA LLEGO EL AWESOME DE Mi -es atravesado por Ruki con su zampakuto-

Ruki: Devora... Dāku akuma -la zampakuto se vuelve mas larga y se torna de color negro con detalles blancos, del lado cortante tiene algo parecido a dientes, y la empuñadura se vuelve negra con blanco con tres cadenas con cruces- Callate hasta que termine de presentar a todos

Yuke: El siguiente es alguien que se denomina a si mismo genial

Ruki: El devorador de almas... SOUL "EATER" EVANS -todos aplauden-

Entra Soul saludando a todos

Yuke: La siguiente es la mas inteligente

Ruki: Hija de la Death Scythe Spirit y de una gran tecnica... MAKA ALBARN! -todos aplauden-

Entra Maka saludando y al mismo tiempo leyendo un libro

Yuke: La siguiente es la gran compañera de Black Star

Ruki: NAKATSUKASA TSUBAKI! -todos aplauden-

Entra Tsubaki saludando

Yuke: Las siguiente son dos hermanas antiguamente ladronas

Ruki: LIZZY Y PATTY THOMPSON!

Entra Lizzy limandose las uñas y Patty jugando con una jirafa hasta romperle el cuello

Yuke: La ultima es

Ruki: Ella es timida y tambien hija de Medusa... CRHONA!

Entra Chrona timidamente

Ruki: Esos son todos, y si por alguna extraña razon llega otro personaje, se quedara y se le pondran retos es todo, sayo nya

* * *

**Dejen sus retos y preguntas, sayo**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAANNN... HE VUELTO XD**

* * *

Entra Ruki con un saco negro, una blusa blanca, una falda a cuadros negro con rojo, unas calcetas rayadas blanco con negro, unos tenis negros y una espada en mano de color blanco con detalles negros y de la empuñadura cuelgan tres cadenas con una cruz al final

Ruki: Hola gente que no conozco, pero que aun asi me agradan, estamos de vuelta con el juego de verdad o reto con Soul Eater!

Todo el publico aplaude

Ruki: Y he aqui las cartas -saca tres cartas- ahora... en el nombre de Shinigami-sama te ordeno Soul que leas la primera -le avienta una carta a Soul-

Soul: -toma la carta- La primera es de **Julian y Jumbiie Hana**

**Jumbiie: me recuerda a T.E -w-! well esta cool siguele**  
**Julian: se ve que tiene futuro el fic**  
**J&J: aparte que tiene comedia**

**Twins ¿Que parejas pondras?**

Ruki: Las que ustedes quieran, pueden ser hetero, yuri o yaoi -voltea a ver a Kid y Soul-

Soul: Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Ruki: Jejejeje

Maka: Desde hace rato queria preguntarte algo

Ruki: Nani?

Maka: Que es esa espada?

Ruki: Ah, esto -muestra la espada poniendola frente a Maka- es mi dulce compañero Dāku Akuma -aparece un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro largo hasta los pies, alborotado, y un fleco estilo emo del lado izquierdo, ojos plateado, llevaba puesto un saco negro, una camisa blanca, unos mallones negros, botas negras con evillas grises, traia unos cuernos y una cola-

Dāku: Hola ¬¬

Yuke: ¬¬

Ruki: Amargados ¬3¬ bueno lee la siguiente Patty

Patty: -toma la carta- esta es de... **Jaxsy-chan**

**Es cierto k espias a maka x las noches, soul?**

Ruki y Maka: Es cierto eso? -con aura sombria-

Soul: -asustado- N..no

Maka: Maka chop -le pega con el lomo del libro a Soul-

Ruki: Se noto que estabas mintiendo -suspira- bueno la siguiente la leere y...

Black Star: LA LEERE YO NYAJAJAJA -es atravesado por la mano de Dāku que toma forma de espada-

Dāku: Deja que los demas terminen de hablar

Ruki: Gracias Dāku-kun, la siguiente es de **Puzzle**

**¿El color de pelo de Black Star es natural o se lo tiñe?**

Black Star: -revivido- es natural

Ruki: Dejame ver -le tira una cubeta de alcohol con vinagre adentro- a ver... -lo ve y sigue del mismo color- no, si es natural

Yuke: Y para eso tuviste que tirarle una cubeta con alcohol y vinagre?

Ruki: Si -sonrie- bueno es todo por hoy -el publico aplaude- dejen sus reviews con preguntas y retos

Se apagan las luces y solo se ve una pequeña flama

Flamita: Hola, yo soy la flama de Karin, y se me ha mandado el mensaje que este chat show lo conducira Karin y no Ruki por algo que paso que no se me permite decir, por favor dejen sus preguntas y retos, chao chao

* * *

**Karin: Correcto, ahora lo conducire yo!**

**Ruki: Que flojera, no kiero!**

**Karin: Tienes que!**

**Ruki: Ok**

**Karin: Sayo wan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karin: Esta vez mando yooo! porque accidentalmente y casualmente a Ruki casi la aplasta un coche, por lo que quedo traumada y no publicara por un buen tiempo, lo curioso es que ese dia yo fui a una borrachera y me dijeron que me lleve un coche y que casi atropello a alguien y fue que a esas horas Ruki estaba afuera y pasaba por ahi, y creo que fui yo quien casi la atropella**

* * *

Entra una chica de cabello castaño lizo hasta los hombros con las puntas negras, un fleco casi emo con las puntas negras, y unas patillas con las puntas negras, ojos azules, y un traje parecido al de Hinata pero negro con blanco acompañada de una pequeña flamita

Karin: Que hay gente de todo el mundo que algun dia dominare y sera llenado de Yaoi y gore?

Toda la gente aplaude

Soul: Quien eres tu?

Karin: Yo? -se apunta- soy Karin, una ninja

Andrea: KIDDD! -abraza a Kid-

Kim: SOUL! -abraza a Soul-

Ren: TSUBAKIIII! -abraza cofcofcasiviolacofcof a Tsubaki-

John: CHRONAAA! -abraza a Chrona (para quien no sepa, ella es mujer)-

Karin: CALLAOS PERRAS! -con una guadaña y todos se asustan- lee la primera Louis

Louis: La primera le pertenece a **Julian y Jumbiie Hana**

**Jumbiie: *le brillan los ojos de forma maligna* NYAHAHAHAH -w-! **  
**Julian: *se ajusta los lentes* pediremos nuestras parejas**  
**Jumbiie: pedire mi pareja *se le sube a su hermano en la cabeza* ¡KID X CHRONA! X3 **  
**Julian: ¡Black*StarxTsubaki!**  
**JUmbiie: NYAAHAHHAHA Kid te ordeno que beses a Chrona nyahahahhaha! (Chrona es mujer!)**  
**Julian: -hmp- Black*Star te reto a que te le declares a Tsubaki**

Karin: Vas Kid-kun

Kid sonrojado besa a Chrona quien se queda sorprendida e igual se sonroja

Karin: Que dulce -sonrie y luego se pone seria- vas Black Star y mas te vale no regarla

Black*Star se acerca a Tsubaki y se la lleva a una esquina, luego le dice varias cosas sonrojado haciendo sonrojar a Tsubaki, al final se terminan besando y todos se quedan con cara de WTF?!

Karin: B...bu..bueno l..la si..gui..ente es d..de **yumary-chan 27**

**Waaaa genial fic me parece muy interesante y divertido xD**

**Bueno en fin solo tengo una pregunta y un reto **

**Tsubaky nunca te has enojado con alguien a tal punto de colgarlo de cabeza y caerle a palos y si es así quie fue?**

**Y reto a kid a buscar el atuendo mas "asimétrico" del armario de Liz y usarlo por todo el siguiente capítulo La razón de eso? No lo se solo quise joderlo xD**

**See ya.**

Karin: Gracias, yo no lo invente fue Ruki, pero tuvo un accidente psicologico y casi fisico que me dejo este fic

Tsubaki: Si, con Black*Star cuando no obedece las reglas de un ninja

Andrea y Patty toman un traje que consta de un top que de un lado es negro y del otro rojo y unos pantalones que del lado izquierdo llega hasta la rodilla y del lado derecho hasta el tobillo y se lo ponen a Kid

Liz: Odio ese traje

Kid: No es para nada simetrico! -detras de un armario donde estan Andrea y Patty intentando ponerle el traje

Despues de varios gritos de parte de Kid, salen Andrea y Patty con sonrisa triunfante y un Kid avergonzado con el traje de Liz

Karin: Pobre Kid-kun lee la siguiente Maka

Maka: La siguiente es de **kxc 4 ever**

**Aquí tengo una pregunta para kid ¿te gusta crona? Porfavor que diga que si seria la persona mas feliz del mundo atentamente kid x chrona por siempre.**

Karin: Dilo Kid!

Kid: -se sonroja- Si

Chrona: -se sonroja y todo el publico aplaude-

Louis: Esperamos que seas la persona mas feliz del mundo

Karin: La siguiente copia cool de un conejo esponjoso

Todas la chicas del publico: SOUL!

Soul: No soy ninguna copia de un conejo

Kim: Claro que si -lo abraza- ahora lee la siguiente carta -le entrega la carta-

Soul: Esta es de **Cata-Chan1**

**¿Retos? Jejeje...**  
**Reto a Soul a que se ponga orejitas, colita y guantes de gatito y que imite a Blair todo el rato jejeje ¡Me encantan los gatos! Nya**

Soul: Que?!

Kim: Sii -se le abalanza y por arte de magia le pone orejitas, colita y guantes de gatito-

Soul: -sonrojado de la vergüenza- N..nyaaa -al mas estilo Blair-

Todas la chicas del publico: NYAAAAAA! -con hemorragia nasal-

Ren: La siguiente carta le pertenece a... -redoble de tambores- **El vagabundo de la esquina que se cogio a mi madre que es la muy puta de Blair!**

Louis: Ya no entiendo... cuantas madres tienes?

Ren: Ya perdi la cuenta x3

John: La siguiente es de **Jaxsy-chan**

**B*S como superaras a los dioses?**

Black*Star: Haciendome cada vez mas fuerte! NYAJAJAJAJA!

Karin: Presumido

Flamita: Es todo por hoy! -el publico aplaude- Sintonizenos la proxima semana en el canal inexistente de Ruki and Karin Madness a las horas que se nos ocurra subir el capitulo!

El publico aplaude y se apagan las luces y se escuchan gemidos

Todos menos los de SE: Carajo! vayan a hacerlo en otra parte! hay menores presentes!

* * *

**Karin: Espero con toda mi alma que les haya gustado**


	4. Chapter 4

**Karin: Perdonen la tardanza u.u tuve un problemita**

* * *

Aparecen Karin y las luces se prenden

Andrea: Estamos al aire!

Karin: Hemos vuelto del mas alla! perdonen la tardanza, mi culpa u.u

Soul: Por que tardaron? estuvimos todo ese tiempo aquí encerrados

Andrea: Nosotros tambien no te creas -.-

Karin: Ya ya disculpenme ¬¬ culpen a la escuela, oratoria, examenes, festivales, cambios de maestros cada semana, mas tarea de la normal, excursiones NO DABA TIEMPO LIBRE!

Ren: Calmate -.-

Kid: Ya me puedo quitar este traje? -aun con el traje asimetrico-

Andrea: No! nyahahahaha

Karin: Solo te lo podras quitar cuando acabe este episodio! MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Kid: -se va a la esquina emo-

Andrea: Vamos ve a reconfortarlo Chrona

Chrona: Eh?

John: Si -la empuja y se queda a lado de Kid-

Karin: Esto va a estar bueno -sonriendo-

Maka: Que tiene planeado?

Liz: Esto sera interesante

Tsubaki: Por fin estaran juntos

Soul y B*S: Vamos Kid

EN LA ESQUINA

Chrona: Kid?

Kid: -abraza a Chrona y luego la besa-

Karin y Patty: SIII!

Todo el publico aplaude

Karin: Una vez dejado solida a esa pareja (tengo mis metodos) comencemos con el show! Ren lee la primera

Ren: La primera es de **Julian y Jumbiie Hana Roth**

**Jumbiie: ¿menores? ewé yo no soy mejor  
Julian: de estatura si...  
Jumbiie: JUMBIIE-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOP! *arroja a su gemelo a la pared* ¿Andrea? ewé asi se llamara mi futura novia  
Julian: *moribundo* HUYE NO ERES TU PERO HUYEEE  
Jumbiie: ahora me toca joder a la imitacion de conejo y a la hongitos en la cabeza x3**

Todos: hay no...

Jumbiie: hay si OwÓ SOOOOOOOOOOUL! BESA A MAKA X33!  
Julian: los hombres tomamos la iniciativa

TwinsHana Ruki & Karin estan invitadas/os(?) a Televisora Eater capitulo 12, les mandaremos un mp luego... que nos levanten el castigo x3 *escuchan un coche* OoÒ nos vamos... BYEE

Andrea: Eh?

Karin y Ren: RUN BITCH RUN! x3

Andrea: AAAAAAAAAAH! -corre por todo el escenario en circulos-

Kim: Besala! -avienta a Soul y este cae sobre Maka y se besan-

Karin: Hay que lindo, pero... por que no se detienen?!

Soul seguia besando a Maka hasta que

Louis: Ya wey! la vas a dejar sin aire ademas de q la vas a violar -patea a Soul-

Maka: -se levanta jadeando por casi quedarse sin aire-

Soul: -se levanta muy dolorido-

John: Louis, es mejor que controles tu fuerza

Louis: Perdon

Karin: Gracias de parte mia y de Ruki, lee la siguiente Patty

Patty: Esta es de **Cata-Chan1**

**OwO... Ahora estoy feliz... Aunque aún queda un vacío en mi corazón... Hum...  
Tengo una pregunta y un reto.  
¿Quién es la mamá de Kid? Y el reto es para Maka...  
Querida Maka, me gustan mucho los animales tiernos, por eso reté a Soul a que fuera gato Blair por un día... ¡Quiero que seas un conejo! Un traje con gorro y orejas de conejo y que seas tierna con la gente. NO golpear a Black Star-Sama y No gritar, solo se una niña tierna y di cosas bonitas :3**

Karin: Kid, quien es tu mamá?

Kid: ... no tengo idea

Maka: Que?!

Karin: Te jodes! Ren John! AL ATAQUE

Ren y John: -se le avientan a Maka-

Soul: Y por que hombres?

Karin: Porque las chicas estan ocupadas en otras cosas importantes, te contare lo que hacen

EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO 6 CHICAS TIENEN REUNIDAS A MUCHA GENTE EN UN PARQUE, ANDREA HASTA EL FRENTE Y LAS OTRAS HASTA ATRAS

Kim: Es hora de pervertir gente con yaoi!

Tsubaki: Por que nosotras estamos aqui?

Patty: Onee-chan, que es el yaoi

Liz: Es mejor que no lo sepas

Chrona: Maka que es el yaoi

Maka: Tu mente estara mejor mientras no lo sepas

Ruki: Que hago yo aqui?

Kim: Karin te mando

Andrea: TODOS VERAN YAOI Y CUALQUIER OTRO GENERO DE ANIME POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS! ES UNA ORDEN DE LA PRESIDENTE ANDREA! SOLO ASI HABRA PAZ MUNDIAL Y VIVIRAN TRES AÑOS MAS POR CADA ANIME QUE VEAN

Toda la gente aplaude

Kim: Estos si que son faciles de convenser

DE VUELTA AL SHOW

Karin: Y por eso los perros vuelan

B*S: Que es el yaoi?

Soul y Kid: Es mejor que no lo sepas

Karin: Hey! ya terminaron de vestir a Maka

Ren y John: Si señora! -al mas estilo militar-

Karin: Descansen perras

Ren y John: Si espera que?!

Aparace Maka con una orejitas de conejo, una blusa blanca, una falda corta blanca, resaltaba una cola de conejo, pantuflas con forma de patas de conejo y guantes con forma de manitas de conejo

Soul: -sangrado nasal-

Karin: La siguiente es de **Jaxsy-chan**

**Ya k no kede conforme con la respuesta d B*S... COMO PIENSAS SUPERAR A MAKA SI ELLA YA ES UNA DIOSA AL DERROTAR AL DIOS KISHIN!  
Y reto a Soul a besar a Maka con mucha pasion k a escondido durante muchos años!**

Me encanta el fic *W* es grandioso (no es mejor pero no tengo palabras para describirlo!)

Karin: Contesta!

B*S: Facil! Derrotare a Maka! NYAJAJAJAJAJA

Soul: Otra vez?

Karin: Si, que venga el desgraciado! digo Maka x3 perdon pinche Laura la puta peruana

Aparece Maka

Maka: Que pasa? hace un rato estaba en algo de unas elecciones presidenciales sobre yaoi

Soul: Maka -la toma de la cintura y la besa tan apasionadamente que todo el publico saco camaras para grabar el momento, despues se separan para tomar aire-

Karin: Ya te puedes ir Maka

Maka: O..ok -se va de vuelta a lo de yaoi-

Karin: Lee la siguiente Kid

Kid: Esta es de **Lisue-chan**

**ME ENCANTO!  
Soul con un traje de gato y Kid con uno asimétrico...  
Espero la continuación!**

Soul: Otra vez?!

Karin: Si!

Soul: -por arte de magia aparecio con orejas de gato, guantes con forma de manitas de gato y cola de gato-

Kid: Pero si yo ya lo tengo!

Karin: Y por eso lo tendras por todo el capitulo

Kid: -vuelve a la esquina emo-

Karin: En lo que el se recupera lee la siguiente Soul

Soul: Es de **kxc 4ever**

**Gracias soy la persona mas feliz del mundo**

Esta es una propuesta mia que se me ocurrió como un reto.

Como deben de saber soy una gran fan de Death the kid y en mi grupo enseñe fotos de kid y soul y les pregunte a todos quien creían que era mas guapo-sexy-papi, asi que reto a Maka,Black star, Crona, Tsubaki,Liz y Patty a que digan quien cree que es mas sexy.

Posdata: me gusta mucho Kid pero la persona a la que admiro es Crona solo me da risa la personalidad de Kid aparte de que creo que es guapo pero no te preocupes Crona te lo dejo a ti.

Karin: Mmm... en mi opinion Kid es mejor pero que los demas decidan

Aparecen todas las chicas

Tsubaki: Kid

Maka: Kid

Soul: Que?!

Karin: He arruinado una pareja

Patty: Kid

Liz: Kid

Chrona: Kid

B*S: Mmm... nada de eso es de mi interes

Karin: Gana Kid!

Todo el publico aplaude

Soul: -se va a la esquina emo junto a Kid-

Karin: Bueno la siguiente la leera Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Es de **nightmare spirit zero**

**Jajajajajajajajaaj asi que son retos debo decir que me encantan los retos y ponerlos tambien  
maka:te reto a darle un beso a soul pero sin tocar nada mas que sus labios  
soul:a ti jajaja te reto a estar en calzoncillos y gritar: soy puto  
crhona y kid:ustedes deberan sostener un palito con su boca sin caer ni una sola vez o de lo contrario en el proximo cap black star le hara un streepties a kid  
¿por que hago esto?por que tengo un problema mental com muchos**

Karin: Otra vez!

Maka: Ok -va a donde Soul y lo besa tiernamente y luego le susurra algo-

Soul: Que?!

Algo atrae magicamente a Soul a donde los demas

Karin: Es tu turno de cumplir el reto

Soul e queda en calzoncillos y grita

Soul: SOY PUTO!

Chrona y Kid -de vuelta- hacen lo del reto y por poco Kid falla pero lo logra

Karin: La siguiente y ultima es de **Megurine Alice**

**Jajajaj me estoy muriendo de risa con esto, pero quiero yaoi! En especial kid x soul, por lo menos una escena o un beso, jajajajaja, tambien me gustaria que fueran un poco mas largos, fuera de eso, son perfectos**

Karin: Yaoi! *Q*

Kim y Andrea: Bendita seas Alice!

Karin: Es hora de el yaoi

Soul y Kid: NO! TODO MENOS ESO!

B*S: Que es el yaoi?

Tsubaki: Ya lo veras

Soul y Kid se besan a la fuerza por una amenza de Karin que era si no se besaban los violarian las fans

Karin: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos ahora si la proxima semana en el canal Dark Blood is Madness, sayo wan!

* * *

**Karin: Espero les haya gustado, me harian muy feliz! :'D Sayo wan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karin: Lamento la tardanza, pero estoy muy ocupada así que espero que disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

Se escucha la cancion de Harlem Shake "Con los terrositas" y todos estan vestidos como gente decente hasta que suena "Do The Harlem Shake" y se apagan las luces

Vuelve a prender Karin le pega a Ren y se apaga

Vuelve a prender y Kid esta llorando mientras Andrea y Patty ríen como locas encima de él y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y Soul, Black*Star y John son perseguidos por Maka que tomo la guadaña de Karin y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y Tsubaki, Liz, Kim estan llorando y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y Chrona esta riendo como maniatica mientras le apunta a John con Ragnarok y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y Karin esta a punto de violar a Soul y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y Louis esta sonriendo como maniatico a punto de atacar a Kid con un bate y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y todos los hombres estan con vestidos (Black*Star, John, Soul) y con lencería de mujer de leopardo (Ren) Zebra (Kid) tigre (Louis) y se apagan

Vuelve a prender y todas las chicas estan encima de una mesa que apareció de la nada bailando por extrañas razones los pasos de gangam style, im sexy and i know it y se apagan

Vuelven a prender y termina la canción y todos estan sentados en una mesa redonda con trajes elegantes tomando té y panquesitos y galletas y se apagan las luces

Luego aparecen en escena Karin junto a Maka

Maka: Así que de esa manera podré vengarme de él

Karin: Sí, pero debes ser cuidadosa, toma -le entrega algo que no se distingue muy bien

Louis: Que es eso? -señala aquella cosa y Karin iba a hablar pero la interrumpe- sabes que, no quiero saberlo, solo empieza

Karin: Muy bien gente de todas las edades, géneros y países, estamos de vuelta con Verdad o Reto con Soul Eater aquí en Bloody Rose of Madness

Soul: Al fin ¬¬

Kid: Estaba comenzando a desesperarme

Karin: Y me extrañaron?

Todos SE: No ¬¬

Karin: Pues jodanse que aquí mando yo y mis órdenes son absolutas

Ren: Te viste muy Akashi Seijurou

Karin: Da igual, ahora... tu cosa mas mona del mundo, lee la siguiente o verás algo que te traumará de por vida

Chrona: -asustada toma la carta- Esta es de **Jumbiie Hana**

**Jumbiie: Hahahahhahahahhahaha LOL quieren yaoi?**

**Todos: SI!**  
**Julián: no TvT**

**Jumbiie: hoy pondré algo sencillo con yaoi entonces *_* Kid te reto a besar a Soul y Soul besa a Black*Star**  
**Julián: en todo caso... Chrona usaría el Hime Kyomei y Tsubaki le lanzaria kunais xd contra Soul, Maka contra Kid usaría un Maka-chop**  
**Jumbiie: elemental DARLING X3**  
**Julián: reto algo yuri -w- Tsubaki besa con "pasión" a Chrona y Maka OwÓ**  
**Jumbiie: sigan xD ya me alegraron la madrugada LOL**  
**Julián: partida?**  
**Jumbiie: PARTIDA WEY! aaaaaay Wey**

**TwinsHanaRoth- todos bailen el Harlem Shake de apertura! XD nosotros ya lo hicimos**

Karin, Kim y Andrea: Si

Soul, Kid y B*S: NO!

Karin: Poque? -con ojos de cachorrito-

Soul, Kid y B*S: Es asqueroso!

Karin: Claro que no, es lindo, tierno, adorable, sexy, caliente, y muy hermoso -con una gota de sangre en la nariz imaginandose una escena hard yaoi-

Soul: Es lindo el yaoi... -todos se quedan en silencio ante esa declaración- PARA UNA PERVERTIDA DEMENTE COMO TU! -apunta a Karin-

Karin: Gracias, jamás me había sentido tan alagada

Soul: º-º

Kim: Bueno hagan lo del yaoi y no jodan!

Kid besa a Soul y luego Soul besa a B*S

Chrona, Maka, Tsubaki: ... -con un aura sombría-

Todo el público: ...

Chrona lanza un ataque, Maka les pega y Tsubaki les lanza kunais

Todos: Puede besar una persona a dos personas a la vez?

Ren: No lo se, pero... -saca una camara- yo solo quiero ver yuri

Tsubaki besa apasionadamente a Chrona y Maka

Karin: bueno ya bailamos y fue raro, pero divertido, ahora lee la siguiente tu.. el de rojo, dijo el de negro, digo el de azul digo, ay da igual que la cualquiera

Patty: La siguiente es de **Ellie77**

**Vaya, realmente me he reído bastante y me has sacado una sonrisa, dormiré feliz (ahorita es de noche XD).  
Bien, no soy buena en esto pero a ver que tal me sale. Tengo algunas preguntas:  
Para Kid: 1.- Ya hablando enserio ¿No sabes quien es tu mamá? ¿O eres adoptado? ¿O que pedo con ti madre, preguntale a Shinigami-sama?  
Para Maka: ¿Por qué no admites que amas-adoras a Soul, es evidente? y ¿Por qué eres tan tsundere?  
Y Retos:  
Black Star: ¡Te reto a decir que tu no eres "big" y que todos son mejores que tú!  
Chrona: A ti te reto a ¡abusar sexualmente de Kid! ok, no. Te reto a besarlo apasionadamente delante de todos.  
Bien eso seria todo.**

**Ellie...**

Karin: Kid, di la verdad, quien es tu madre?

Kid: N..no lo se

Soul: No mientas, todos tenemos esa duda

Kid: Es que... no se si tengo

Ren: -ahora pelirrojo, con un ojo rojo y uno dorado- te atreves a mentirme, dime quien es tu madre

Kid: No puedo

Ren: Te atreves a desobederme, mis ordenes son absolutas y debes acatarlas todas, tu sabes que tienes pero no nos lo quieres decir porque tienes miedo de que no te acepten

Kid: ...

Ren: Desde que siempre gano siempre estoy bie- -es interrumpido por Kim que llega con una patada voladora-

Kim: Ya no te quieras pasar, tu no eres él y no siempre ganas, por lo que no siempre estas bien, así que quitate esa peluca y esos lentes de contacto

Kid: Jamás me dijeron quien es mi madre! como se los podré decir si ni siquiera yo se quien es?!

Liz: Bueno ya Kid, calmate, no te debemos obligar

Maka: A..a m..mi n..no me gus..ta Soul -sonrojada-

Soul: Admitelo me amas

Maka: Makaaa..Chop -sonrojada le pega con un libro que aparece de la nada como siempre- y no soy tsundere -molesta-

Todos: _Lo ama y se nota que es tsundere_

B*S: Jamás diré eso, porque si soy asombroso

Karin: O lo dices o -toma una guadaña toda manchada de sangre y la cabeza de un tipo- te pasará lo mismo

B*S: No soy "big" y todos los demas son mejores que yo

Chrona: Que?!

Karin: No, no, solo besarlo, no abusar sexualmente de él, solo era una broma

Chrona apenada y sonrojada toma a Kid de los hombros y lo besa apasionadamente que a todos los deja boquiabiertos

Karin: Bueno la siguiente la lee Andrea

Andrea: Esta carta es de **Black-Shadow-Archive**

**Jajaja te juro q me estoy cagando de la risa con todo esto...  
Bueno volviendo al punto, los retos:  
Maka y chrona:  
Kid y soul me amaran por esto... O me odiaran... Maka y chrona deben usar la ropa stiptie de blair durante todo el capitulo  
Liz:  
Debes entrar a una casa enbrujada y pasarla completa  
Black Start:  
Debes ser humilde todo el capitulo... De lo contrario tendras que pasar un dia entero con EXCALIBUR!  
Nyajajaja  
Posdata: Kid te amo :)**

Maka y Chrona llegan sonrojadas con la ropa de Blair dejando a Soul y Kid con una gran hemorragia nasal que los tuvieron que mandar al hospital y por al parecer mala suerte las doctoras eran Kim y Andrea. Fuera de la habitación se escuchaban gritos de auxilio de al parecer unas niñas, y no, no eran Andrea y Kim, eran Kid y Soul que estaban recibiendo mucho cariño de Andrea y Kim, y ellas muestran su cariño de manera violenta, sanguinaria y muchas veces dolorosas

Karin: Bueno, les presentamos la nueva casa de terror especial para Elizabeth Thompson

Liz asustada entra a la casa, y al segundo que entra se escucha un grito y por una hora cada dos minutos se escuchaban los gritos de Liz

Maka: -con su ropa normal- creo que hiciste la casa mas tenebrosa del mundo

B*S: Se congela al escuchar el nombre Excalibur- como cumplo el reto?

Karin: Solo quedate calladito como niño bueno, ahora lee la siguiente Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Es de **Nekozombie3000**

**:3 Me encanta y reto a Maka-sama que con disfraz de gatita le lama la boca a Soul (tiernamente) , a y que el siga con el traje de gato ** Y un reto para Black* Star, te reto a decir que eres inferior a Maka-sama y que le hagas una alabanza (si es posible un altar XD)**

Maka se disfraza de gatita y dulcemente lame la boca de Soul -quien salió desgarrado y cansado- dejandolo sonrojado y se quita rapidamente dejando a Soul con deseos de más

B*S: Soy inferior a Maka Albarn -hace quien sabe como un altar de Maka como si fuera una deidad-

Karin: Ahora lee la siguiente Kid

Kid -que acaba de salir igual que Soul pero peor toma la carta- Esta es de **Cata-Chan1**

**Liiiindaaaa, quiero ver nuevamente a Maka con su traje de coneja :3  
soul (no es nada en contra tuyo no me odies por favor) quiero que saltes de un quinto piso con el traje más tierno que tengas y mientas caes digas todos tus secretos. Cuando termines de caer y termines en un colchón cuéntame sobre tu hermano mayor del que casi nunca hablas... Y tira rosas. azules**

Maka se cambia el traje de gatita por el de conejita

Soul obligado se tira del quinto piso de un edificio con una butarga de conejito y cuenta sus secretos y cae en un colchón

Soul: Tengo hermano?

Karin: Solo seguí el anime y vi el último capitulo del manga

Soul: De donde consigo las rosas? -de la nada aparecen rosas en sus manos y las tira como en una boda, de quien? de Kid y Chrona-

Karin: Es todo, gracias por esperarnos y por tolerarnos, espero si poder subir la proxima semana

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza pero estoy con los examenes finales, proyectos de ciencias, ensayos de musica ES MUCHA PRESION DX**

**Nos leemos espero la proxima semana, sayo wan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karin: Hoy soy otra vez impuntual TToTT gomen**

* * *

Se escucha un ruido al fondo del estudio y de la nada aparecen Soul y Kid siendo perseguidos por Ren y Louis y una Patty psicopata

Ren y Louis: Ustedes dos malditos! -con pistolas-

Kid y Soul: Por que nosotros? TToTT

Patty: Nyajajaja mueran! -disparando con Liz a Kid y Soul-

En una mesa Black*Star y Kim estaban discutiendo

B*S: Ganaré fácilmente -con aire arrogante-

Kim: Ya quisieras, soy mejor que tú

B*S: Es imposible, que alguien sea mejor que el awesome de mi

Kim y Black*Star comienzan a pelear

Maka y Andrea discutían sobre un tema poco importante (el estudio) pero parecían no estar de acuerdo y casi se matan

John molestaba a Tsubaki y esta estaba comenzando a desesperarse que lo comenzó a atacar

Karin: Como paso todo esto? -observando desde lejos junto a Chrona-

Chrona: No se como lidiar con esto

Karin: *suspiro* Solo hay que detenerlos. Mira es así de sencillo -toma algo con forma de pájaros de arcilla y los lanza a los demás- KATSU!

Todos explotan y regresan a la normalidad

Karin: Comencemos con el show de una vez por todas! -se encienden las luces del público y todos despiertan- tu niñata traviesa -señala a Patty- lee esta carta

Patty: Esta es de **Jumbiie Hana**

**Hahahahaha xDD LOL es hora de... no, no es hora de aventura LOL xD  
Es hora de chingarles la vida :D Oh pero no a las mujeres uwu no... somos patria(?) solo a los hombres ewe  
Oh y veo que les gusto el Harlem Shake LOL**

**Black*Star: te ordeno que no te creas dios en este capitulo y que admitas que tienes algo con la hermosa Tsubaki! NYAHAHAHA Y te me vas vistiendo de mono azul, pero no sexy**  
**Soul: necesito que te vistas de conejito pero no, no un conejo sexy sino un simple conejo super peludo el traje ewe**  
**Kid: tu te me vistes de Gatito, pero no sexy ewe ya vais a ver para que...**

**Los 3: me van buscando una cancion de rap para que la canten de preferencia que fuera Segundos Fuera y la voz de Norykko que fuera de Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona o cualquiera que eligan uwu**

***le lanzan una chancleta* ya se... ya me voy uwu xD**  
**Sayonaaaaraaa**

Karin: Que hora es?!

Publico: Hora de aventura!

Karin: No! Es hora de chingarles la vida a los de Soul Eater, a excepción de las chicas

B*S: Pero-

Karin: Nada! obedece!

B*S: Tsu-Tsu-baki y-y-y yo e-es-tam-tamos sali-salie-ndo -sonrojado al igual que Tsubaki- y no me vestiré de mono azul

Andrea: Claro que si! -se le avienta y lo deja con una butarga de mono azul-

Soul: Jamas!

Kim: Jejejeje -se le avienta a Soul con un traje de conejo-

Soul: Esto no es cool -con una butarga de conejo-

Kid: No somos animales!

Andrea: A nadie le importa! -se avienta y le pone a Kid un traje de gato que tiene negro y blanco pero no es nada asimetrico-

Kid: Pero que horror! Esto es una abominación -intentando quitarse el traje y llorando dramático y cómico-

Patty: NYAJAJAJAJAJAJA Kid se ve rídiculo!

Todo se vuelve un escenario y los chicos toman unos microfonos, Crona, Tsubaki y Maka en una esquina con otros microfonos y los demás sentados en suelo viendo hacia el escenario como el público. Los chicos comienzan con el rap Segunda Fuerza y las chicas hacen la voz de Norykko. Todos aplaudían y coreaban hasta que cayó un meteorito y mato a todos.

Luego todos volvieron a la vida

Soul: Pero que fue eso?!

Karin: Un meteorito -con pose inteligente-

Kid: Lo sabemos! pero por qué?!

Ren: Cosas de la vida amigo mío -con pose filosófica-

Andrea: Bueno... a la siguiente!

Tsubaki: -toma la carta- Es de **Black-Shadow-Archive**

**Jajaja, chicos me alegraron la madrugada -son como las 1:24am del domingo- sabia que todos le temen a Excalibur (no creo que exista alguien mas odioso que él) Eeeeeeeeen fin, Soul/Kid, se que me amaron por mi reto anterior, y dejeme informarles que en realidad Kid no tiene madre, él es un pedazo del alma de Shinigami que se arrancó (lee el manga)**  
**X que me desvio del tema. Los retos seran:**  
**Patty (nade le pone retos) tendras que actur seria durante todo el programa, si no lo cumple tendras que despedirte de tu coleccion de jirafas**  
**Kid (no me odes por favor) tendras que vestrte con la ropa mas asimetrica que las chicas consigan.**  
**Esos serian todos**  
**Cuidense y nos leemos**

Kid: Te alegra que nos torturen?

Andrea: O tal vez las estupideces que hacemos para complacer a los lectores?

Maka: O ambas?

Karin y Kim: Ella sabía que él sabía! Que algún día pasaría! Que vendría a buscarla con SUS FLORES AMARILLAS! (8)

Todos se quedan mirándolas raras

Karin: Que?!

Kim: Jamás habían visto a dos chicas de 16 años cantar la de Flores Amarillas?!

Todos niegan con la cabeza

Kid: Ahí está la respuesta!

Karin: No he leído el manga =w= me da flojera a veces leer manga, así que solo vi el anime *-*

Todos: No lo va a lograr

Patty: Claro que sí! -se sienta en una silla a tomar el té con Louis- Y cómo van las cosas allá donde viven?

Louis: Problemáticas, caos, narco, droga, asesinatos, etc

Patty: Deberían hacer algo

Louis: El problema es el gobierno

Todos: WTF?! Lo logró

Kid: Otra vez?!

Andrea y Kim: Sí Kid, otra vez -sonrisa diabólica-

Kid: Noooo! -intenta salir corriendo pero Andrea y Kim lo atrapan y lo jalan a un vestuario donde se escuchan gritos de Kid-

Karin: Bueno... en lo que le ponen el traje a Kid, Soul lee la carta

Soul: Es de **nekozomie3000**

**j****ajajajajajjaj XD los adoro, algun dia ire para violar a Soul, Pero tranquila Maka, te dejare estrenarlo primero XD oh, bueno, EL RETO. Las chicas (Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona) trendan que hacerle un baile erotico al estilo arabe, aja, el baile de la "fertilidad" o de la caderas, a sus respectivas parejas, luego ya ellos pueden decidir si se las llevan a la esquina para hacer quien sabe que cosa durante toda la noche XD Que lo disfruten chicos, a pero recuerden que todo el publico tambien la esta viendo y que todos como fans queremos ver celos compulsivos ;D**

Karin: Ejem, chicas

Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona: Eh?

Ren: Es hora del baile!

John: Y como sabemos que no se dejarán poner los trajes -aplaude-

Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona: Eh? -tienen trajes de bailarinas árabes-

Chrona: No se cómo lidiar con esto

Maka y Tsubaki: P-por que?

Ren: Ustedes! -señala a Soul y Black*Star- y Kid?

Soul: Aún no sale

Kim: Listo!

Andrea: Sal ya Kid!

Kid: Esto es una abominación! -detrás de una puerta-

Kim y Andrea: Ven-acá! -lo jalan-

Kid: Esto en algo horrible! -con una blusa de un lado larga y del otro corta, una manga hasta la muñeca y la otra hasta el codo, un pantalón que tenía miles de colores y en forma de rompecabezas y unos tenis igual que el pantalón-

Karin: Ya quitenselo

Andrea y Kim: Okaaayy~

De la nada a Kid se le quita el traje

Ren y John: Es hora del baile!

Liz pone una canción arabe y las chicas comienzan a bailarle a los chicos provocando varios sangrados nasales hasta de los hombres de parte del público

Termino la canción y las chicas avergonzadas fueron a quitarse el traje en los vestuarios

Karin: Lamentablemente debido a las hemorragias nasales, todos quedaron desmayados, yo igual quería ver celos compulsivos u.u

Andrea: Lee la siguiente Patty

Patty: Esta carta es de la señorita **Cata-Chan1**

**Perdón, no sabía que no sabían del hermano de Soul -.-u.  
Volviendo a lo de los retos... Quiero que hum... Se me acaban las ideas... Pero... me gustaría que Maka viera todos los fan art quite han echo de ella, seria interesante ver su reacción.**

Karin: Ya me dijeron mucho de lo que me perdí en el manga TT^TT me empezaré a aventar el manga c:

Ren: Bueno... a ver los fan art de Maka

Todos se ponen alrededor de una pantalla gigante que estaba conectada a una computadora y se ponen a ver los fan-arts de Maka

Maka: Están muy bien dibujados

Ren: Ahora este doujin! -pone un doujinshi SoulxMaka-

Todos: WTF?! O.O!

Soul: -desmayado por una hemorragia nasal-

Maka: ... -con aura oscura a su alrededor-

Todos se alejan al ver la expresión de Maka

Maka: A quién se le ocurre que me gustaría algo así?! Lo mataré! -con una sonrisa de locura-

Patty: Maka, la violencia no resuelve todo, podemos hablar con el creador

Maka: Oh no, lo mataré -con la misma sonrisa-

Tsubaki: Cren que haya sido buena mostrarle eso?

Todos: -niegan con la cabeza-

Liz: Fue culpa de ese Ren

Chrona: No se como lidiar con esto

Karin: Ya se le pasará, lee la siguiente Black*Star

B*S: NYAJAJAJAJAJA YO EL GRAN DIOS B*S LEERA LA SIGUIENTE CARTA

Karin: Sólo lee la carta

B*S: Es de **airi evans**

**awww desangre nasal... ok ya estoy loca!  
mm hber una pregunta para soul ¿por qe tienes los dientes de tiburon?  
y para maka un reto: admitir qe ama a soul ooooo chan chan chan (suspenso)...  
soul tendra qe besar a kid y a black ;3**

**TE AMO SOUL!**

Kim: Yo también me lo he preguntado

Soul: -que despertó- Por que son cool

Karin: Maka ha enloquecido -señala a Maka dominada por la locura-

Tsubaki: Y no harán nada al respecto?

John: Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes

Louis: Y cómo van las cosas haya en el Shibusen?

Patty: Cómo siempre, gente que estudia, gente que no estudia

Kid: Patty seria ya esta dando miedo

Todos asienten

Karin: Pero es parte del reto

Soul: Otra vez?

B*S y Kid: No, por favor

Karin, Kim y Andrea: Es parte de reto -sonríen angelicalmente diabólica-

Obligados, Soul besa a Kid y Black*Star y corren a lavarse la boca

Karin: Lee la siguiente Chrona

Chrona: Es de **YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI**

**yamitsu-ajajjaja re...kawaii, saludos mortales, soy yamitsu higurashi, si mi reto fue seleccionado...¡TE AMO SOUL, TE AMO, TE AMO!  
yamotso-loca... ._./  
yamitsu-hay van los retos: reto a soul-kun y a maka-chan a encerrarse en un cuartito solos y no salir hasta que karin y ren Y LOUIS les digan nyejejejjeje  
yamotso-reto a tsubaki-chan a darle una cachetada a b*s  
yYy-¡Y RETAMOS A KID-KUN A TOCARLE UNA PARTE DEL CUERPO A CHRONA, LA QUE QUIERA, DEL CUELLO PARA ABAJO JJEJEJEJE  
yamitsu-¡APOYO A LA PRESIDENTA DEL YAOI!**

Soul: A veces pienso que un día las lectoras llegaran y nos violaran a los tres ._.

Kid y B*S: -asienten igual con cara de poker face-

Kim: Allá van -lanza a Soul y a Maka al cuarto-

John: Es un cuarto a prueba de sonido, no escuchan lo que pasa aquí y nosotros no escuchamos lo que pasa allí

Tsubaki: Esta bien -se le acerca a B*S y le da una cachetada que le deja la mejilla totalmente roja-

Kid y Chrona: Q-qué?!

Andrea y Ren: Anda

Kid sonrojado toca el cuello de Chrona

Andrea: Yey! gracias :D

Karin: La siguiente Kid!

Kid: Acaso tu no lees ninguna?

Karin: Da flojera =_=

Kid: Es de **Saya'Hashimoto**

**Esto es tan divertido! No me habia reido tanto!  
Bien que podra ser... Que tal YAOI *-* haha ok no mucho yaoi para mi por el dia de hoy  
Verdad  
Nee patty, liz ustedes estan enamoradas de alguien?  
Soooul! Que sientes cuando estas serca de maka? Y viseversa  
Reto! *-*  
Disfrases para todos los chicos!  
B*S: sera hombre lobo!  
Kid: una momia!  
Soul: vampiro!  
Y que les bailen provocativamente a las chicas, se los dejo a ustedes! ;)  
PD: karin y las demas presentadoras tambien se incluyen en el show? De ser asi  
Que se distrasen de fantasmas :D  
Saluuuudos! *-*/**

Karin: Gracias, me alegra que te de risa

Patty: Por el momento no, prefiero esperar un poco más

Liz: Emmm...

Todos: O.O

Liz: No

Ren: -se acerca a la habitación y golpea en la puerta dando la señal de que salgan

Maka: -sale sonrojada-

Soul: Alegre, porque la quiero

Maka: F-Feliz

B*S: -aparece con un traje de hombre lobo-

Kid: -aparece de momia-

Soul: -aparece de vampiro-

Les bailan provocativamente a las chicas causando hemorragias nasales hasta a las chicas del público

De repente se apagan las luces y cuando se prenden se ven los fantasmas de todos los presentadores

Louis: Creo que se refería a disfraces, no a que nos matarás y luego te suicidarás para ser fantasmas

Karin: Ya reviviremos en el próximo capítulo

Liz: FANTASMAS! -se asusta y se desmaya-

Patty: Onee-chan, estás bien? Debes superar tu miedo a los fantasmas

Karin: Y bueno... eso es todo, espero que les haya divertido este capítulo c:

Todos a excepción de SE: Nos vemos dentro de un mes :D

SE: QUE?!

Karin: Me voy de viaje con dos amigas y regreso dentro de un mes c: es todo adiós -sale corriendo siendo perseguida por los de SE-

* * *

**Bueno, no publicaré dentro de un mes, porque yo junto con dos amigas me voy de viaje**


	7. Chapter 7: I'M BACK BITCHES! XD

**Karin: Hola! Hace un mes que no nos veíamos, espero que se diviertan con este capítulo C:**

* * *

Aparece Patty persiguiendo a todos a excepción de Louis, quien tranquilamente con una sonrisa diabólica miraba todo. Por qué Patty perseguía a todos? Sencillo, ya no podía aguantar la seriedad y comenzó a perseguir a todos disparando con Liz convertida en arma. Al pobre Soul y John les había dado en la cabeza, luego fue a Andrea y Black*Star en la espalda, ni las habilidades ninja de B*S pudieron contra la enloquecida Patty, luego cayeron Tsubaki y Maka por un disparo en el cuello, Tsubaki tampoco pudo contra Patty u.u, luego cayeron Chrona y Karin y al final solo quedaban Ren y Kid, quien trataba de razonar con Patty pero ella hacía caso omiso a las plegarias de ambos chicos y les disparó en el corazón. (8) It was like a shoot in my heart! (8) Louis mientras tomaba té y veía desde un lugar seguro como Patty mataba a todos

Louis: Y creo que no quedo nadie vivo a excepción de Liz y Patty

De repente con un dardo que disparó Louis tranquilizó a Patty, Liz volvió a la normalidad y todos revivieron y los hombre tenían vestidos rosas y como amamos a Kid su vestido es asimetrico

Karin: Comencemos! -se encienden las luces del público-

Ren: Y aquí venimos con el gran Verdad o Reto con Soul Eater

El público aplaude

Kid: Esto es una abominación

B*S: Un gran dios como yo no debería usar esto!

Andrea: Pasaremos al primer review

Soul: Esto no es cool -viendo el vestido-

John: Cállate y lee la carta!

Soul: Esta es de **Jumbiie Hana**

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD LOL  
Hoy tu diosa no esta sola! :D  
Saluda mortal!  
Odalis: hola  
Jumbiie: Ola k ase? :3 Esta enojada o k ase? xD  
Odalis: CALLTE IDIOTA!  
Jumbiie: anda con la Regla ._./ ¿que reto les ponemos?  
Odalis: mmm... que te parece algo de yuri  
Jumbiie: ¡YURI! *-* ¡Tsubaki besa a Maka! ¡Maka besa a Chrona! ¡Chrona besa a Patty! XDDD  
Odalis: Ya parece cadena la cosa xD  
Jumbiie: xDD LOL bueno y chicos... ¿que les ponemos? ewé  
Odalis: Me gustari que B*S le toque una parte del cuerpo a... CHRONA! pero que no se las manos, ni la cara , ni los pies, ni el cuello, ni los brazos. Para se mas especifica el trasero, con apreton y todo XD  
Jumbiie: muere de celos Death XD LOL**

**Nos leemos!**

Karin y Ren: Yuri! *¬*

Las chicas besan a quien les toco

Todos los hombres sufren una máxima hemorragia nasal

Kid mira a B*S con una mirada asesina que hasta al hombre más valiente se moriría del miedo

Karin: Sostengan a Kid para que B*S pueda realizar el reto! -con uniforme militar y una lancer-

Ren, Soul, John y Louis: Si señora! -estilo militar-

Los cuatro chicos mencionados amarran a Kid con cadenas y una camisa de fuerza

B*S tímido le toca el trasero a Chrona y está se pone roja como un tomate y no pueden sostener más a Kid y este hecho una furia con sus dos armas comienza a dispararle a B*S y este como el gran macho que es comienza a correr como una nena

John: Lee la siguiente Maka!

Pero Maka estaba muy ocupada persiguiendo a B*S con Soul convertido en guadaña junto a Kid

John: Okaaay, lee la siguiente tu Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Es de **Black-Shadow- Archive**

**jajaja me mori de risa con el KATSU, porque las explociones son arte :) **  
**vaya, vaya de verdad lo logro, mis felicitaciones Patty. Parin/chicas ustedes estan locas XD.**  
**Eeeeeeeeen fin (con voz de German garmendia - amo a este tipo) los retos... maldita sea mi inspiracion me abandona en momentos cruciales -.-"... tendre que recurrir a mi fuente de inspiracion *gira hacia la puerta y llama a su apuesto mayordomo***  
**-me llamo my lady?- dice el demonio con una sonrisa (ya saben de quien hablo XD)**  
**-estoy sin inspiracion, asi que necesitare de tus servicios- responde con una sonrisa maliciosa**  
***despues de entrar a una habitacion, de la cual estuvieron saliendo sonidos 18 (dejo los lemons a su imaginacion jeje)*si lo se soy una pervertida sin remedio, pero yo se que asi me quieren**  
**-gracias Sebi, querido, ya tengo inspiracion-**  
**AHORA LOS RETOS:**  
**MAKA: tendras que decirle a tu papa que lo quieres y que no es un mujeriego (aunque si lo sea)**  
**SOUL/KID/B*S/PATTY: ustedes tendran que usar sus habilidades de "mision imposible"...*Kuro! (mi gato) redobles de tambor*(ok creo que la sangre negra me esta afectando O.o) tendran que entrar al Death Room y robarle la mascara a Shinigami-sama (no me hago responsable de las persecuciones y/o asesinatos que esto pueda ocacionar).**

**Ok ya me extendidemaciado, cuidence y nos leemos**

**PD. perdonen por los errores ortograficos en mis reviews, es que escribir desde el celular no es facil.**

Karin: Lo entiendo u.u por eso no me gusta escribir con el celular y si, la explosión es arte

A lo lejos se escucha una voz femenina: No es cierto! La eternidad es arte! -le lanza una flecha envenenada a Karin-

John: Oh por dios! Mataron a Kenny! Digo Karin!

Ren: Hija de puta! -señala a la nada- y quién la lanzó?

Todos: Ni idea

Andrea y Kim: Locas? No claro que no C:

John: Por qué les están apuntando a Louis y Ren con pistolas de agua?

Andrea: Por que el agua bendita mata a los vampiros c:

Louis: Que yo no soy el Louis del libro! Simplemente tengo la mala suerte de que mis padres me hayan puesto así TT-TT

Ren: Yo ni siquiera tengo nombre de vampiro! TT-TT

Kim: Como si nos importará ¬¬ -les disparan pero estos los esquivan y el agua le da a Maka y Karin que revivió y que por diversión perseguía a B*S-

Andrea: Estamos jodidas ._.

Kim y Andrea comienzan a huir y ahora Maka y Karin las perseguían

Louis: Deténganse!

Todos se callaron y se quedaron quietos

Louis: Vayamos a los retos y ya!

Aparece Spirit

Spirit: Que hago aquí?

Maka: Papá... te quiero y no eres un mujeriego

Spirit: Awww Maka-chan -abraza a Maka y casi la deja sin aire-

Maka: Ayuda

Spirit desaparece y Maka recupera la respiración

Ren: Black*Star, Soul y Patty, esta es su misión -con traje de espía les entrega un folder-

Soul: Moriremos en el intento -con traje de espía-

Black*Star: Déjenlo al awesome de mi! -con traje de espía-

Patty: Esto será divertido!

En la Death Room Shinigami-sama y Spirit conversaban

Spirit: Fue tan hermoso!

Shinigami-sama: Que bien

En algún lugar de la habitación

Soul: Tenemos que ser cautelosos

Pero cuando volteó a ver a su lado no estaban ni Black*Star ni Patty

B*S: Preparense que el gran dios Black*Star cumplirá su misión

Patty: Nyajajaja denme esa máscara!

Soul: Ya que -salta a la acción-

Después de que fueran descubiertos y intentaran quitarle la máscara a Shinigami-sama regresaron al estudio casi muertos y muy heridos

Karin: Y la siguiente carta la leerá Chrona! -señala a la mencionada-

Chrona: E-es d-de **YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI**

**yamotso-bueno jejeje adoramos este fic y tomare el control de la palabra diciendo ¡te amo maka albarn te amoooo! Yamitsu-¡yami-chooooop!¡deja de acosar maldito asimetrico de porqueria!- yamotso-¡callate tetona!- yamitsu-¡yami-choooooop!, en fin los retos, reto a mi queridisima maka-chan a vestirse de neko sexy y actuar como blair jeejje, reto a soul-kun a agarrarle un pecho a maka-chan ajajjajajaja, reto a kid-kun a gritar que es una persona asimetrica y es feliz siendolo y es todo je yamotso-bien nos tenemos q ir a pasear en unicornio ¡sayonara, ¡te amo maka-chan!-**

Soul: Atras hombre! -delante de Maka-

Karin y Ren: Aquí huele a celos ¬w¬

Maka: -con un traje como de neko como el de Blair- Nyaaa~

Soul: -rojo como un tomate se acerca a Maka- No quiero morir joven

Ren: No puede pasarte nada malo

Soul le toca un pecho a Maka y se intenta alejar pero Maka lo detiene de un brazo

Maka: -con sonrisa diabólica- Maka

Soul: Espera! No!

Maka: CHOP! -le pega en la cabeza a Soul con una enciclopedia gigante-

Ren: Pudo haber sido peor c:

Andrea: Tu turno Kid!

Todos miran a Kid fijamente

Kid: Soy una persona asimétrica y soy feliz siéndolo! -dicho eso se pone deprimido-

Karin: Quien quiere leer la siguiente?

Patty: Yo yo yo!

Karin: Toma -lanza la carta-

Patty: **Saya'Hashimoto**

**Ooo soul y maka tan tiernos! *-*  
;) a tadas les dio emorragia nasal por el vaile jaja  
Emmm... Si me referia a disfrases .-. Pero bueno...  
Eso de los celos suena interesante :D  
Me pregunto si a soul le gustaria que su hermano wes (q aparentemente ignoraba q existia) tubiese una cena algo romantica con maka... Hahaha ;) no es por ser mala, solo estoy algo aburrida u.u asi q a joderlos! :p  
Y bueno que tal tsubaki con... Mmmm hero? O alguien q desen mientras haya celos de B*S  
Lo mismo para chrona :D  
Pd: en caso de q wes no sea invitado q la cita d maka sea alguien del publico solo por si acaso  
Pd2: liz y paty canten una hermosa cancion romantica y chicos gomen pero... Naa no encuentro escusa jajaja solo observen!  
Pd3: muchas posdatas xD e.e'  
Vale vale karin pasala vien aya donde andes ;) cuidate, saludos besos, abrazos, buen viaje!  
Matta Ne!  
**

Karin: Ya se quien es el hermano de Soul!

Soul: Ya se quien es mi hermano!

Karin: Pero no lo podemos invitar

Kim y las chicas del público: Por que?!

Karin: No quiero =w= xD

Kid: Y quien hará lo de la cena

Karin: Mi buen amigo Ren! -señala al mencionado-

Ren: Y ahora yo por que?!

Karin: Recuerda el trato~ -mirada sombría- quieres que se lo cuente?~ -sonrisa diabólica-

Ren: Donde será la cena? -sonríe-

Karin: Ahí! -señala un portal que manda a un jardín donde hay una mesa para dos, con cosas románticas y elegante-

Ren se lleva a Maka al portal y todos lo ven desde una pantalla y Louis, John, Kid y Black*Star retienen a Soul que quiere ir a el portal

En la cena

Maka: Por cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

Ren: Hasta que nos dejen regresar

Maka: Y que se supone es de comer?

Ren: No veo comida

Aparece de la nada comida

Maka y Ren: Wtf?

Comienzan a comer y de la nada a Ren le disparan una bala al pecho

Maka: Que fue eso?

Ren: No crees que la luna es hermosa?

Maka: Eh? -voltea arriba y es la luna del mundo de Soul Eater- claaaro

Ren: Pero no se compara contigo, eres mas bella que la luna

Maka: WTF?!

En el estudio

Karin: Esta pistola con balas romántica si sirven c:

Todos: Por que hiciste eso?!

Karin: Ren no es ningún romántico

Soul: Lo voy a matar -intentando soltarse de una silla a la que lo encadenaron-

En la cena

Ren: Mira el atardecer

De la nada se vuelve como el atardecer

Maka: Eh? -voltea a la izquierda donde esta el atardecer-

Ren: Jejee -sonríe y se acerca a Maka, voltea su rostro y la besa apasionadamente-

En el estudio

Todos: WTF?! O_O

Karin: Ese si fue el verdadero Ren ._.

Soul: Ahora si lo mato! -se suelta y corre al portal-

En la cena

Maka: -se separa molesta- Maka...

Ren: -se asusta-

Maka: CHOP! -le pega con una enciclopedia gigante que apareció de la nada-

Ren: -desmayado-

Llega Soul

Soul: -sonríe mostrando sus dientes y va hacia Ren desmayado-

Ren: -despierta al sentir un aura malévola- Diablos -voltea a ver a Soul- _Estoy jodido _c:

Soul toma a Ren y lo lleva a un lugar lejos donde se escuchan gritos de ayuda de Ren

Ya todos en el estudio

Karin, Patty y Kim: Celos! Celos cuando miras a otro chico! Tengo celos! (8)

Todo el público: Eso es mierda!

Karin: Era lo único que quedaba ¬3¬

Regresan Soul y Ren medio muerto

Tsubaki y Hiro van a una cena, que no termino de una buena manera, solo digamos que al final Black*Star se las cobro caro a Hiro, por que? porque Hiro le toco un pecho a Tsubaki

Karin: Y quien saldra con Chrona sera... Louis! -señala al mencionado-

Louis: Y ahora yo por que?

Karin: Se lo contare~

Ren: Solo hazlo! -asustado- O se lo contare~

Louis: Okay -.-U

Louis toma a Chrona y evita los disparos de Kid, logran llegar a un portal y llegan a un restaruran todo romántico y cursi en... el Shibusen, todos los alumnos están de vacaciones :D Aparece una mesa con cosas románticas y una comida romántica

Después de cinco minutos de silencio no muy incómodo

Louis: No vas a comer? -al ver que Chrona no ha comido nada-

Chrona: T-tu tam-poco ha-has to-cado tu co-mida -señala la comida de Louis-

Louis: No me gusta la comida iltaliana, a ti tampoco

Chrona: U-un poco, p-pero no ten-ngo ha-mbre

Louis: Entonces volvamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Chrona: O-Okay

Ambos vuelven sin comer nada y todos los miran con cara de "Nos están jodiendo? No hicieron nada!"

Todos: No hicieron nada

Louis: No me gusta engañar a nadie

Chrona: N-no q-quiero en-engañar a Kid-kun

Kid se sonroja, toma a Chrona de la mano y la besa y todo el mundo saca su celular o cámara y le toma una foto

Karin y Ren: Pal Feisbuk! xD

B*S: Pero el reto no trataba sobre celos?

Karin y Ren: Cierto

Louis: Maldito

Karin: Louis! -señala a Louis- besa a Chrona

Todos a excepción de Chrona que se quedo sorprendida: WTF?!

Louis: Valoró mi vida!

Karin: No te preocupes, solo te matará Kid, de seguro ella ni se dará cuenta

Louis: No!

Karin: Por que siempre me obligan a usar esto? -saca un dardo y se lo dispara a Louis-

Louis toma a Chrona de la cintura y la besa, y Kid se llena de celos. Kid comienza a dispararle a Louis y este corre por su vida, luego hacia Louis salen disparados varias cuchillas y navajas con veneno.

Louis: Te dije que se enteraría! -evitando los disparos y las cuchillas y navajas con veneno-

B*S y Kim: Y ahora la canción!

Patty y Liz se vuelven humanas pero Kid persigue a Louis con pistolas que le entregó John

Liz: Que cantamos?

Patty: Yo sé! Yo sé!

Liz: Cual?

Patty: Soy un cacahuate si! Eres un cacahuate si!

Liz: Todos somos cacahuates si! Cacahuate cacahuate! Cacahuate sii!

Todo el público aplaude

Maka: Pero eso no es romántico!

Karin: Me llego al corazón TTwTT la canción más romántica que he escuchado

Maka: Hey!

Karin: Da igual c: Detengan a Kid y que alguien vaya a dormirla!

John y Soul detienen a Kid y Ren va a donde provienen las cuchillas y regresa mordido y arañado en la cara

Ren: A la próxima vas tu -mira enojado a Karin-

Karin: Okay ¬¬ ahora te toca leer -le da la carta a Andrea-

Andrea: Yey! es de **leyendamd**

**jajajajajajajaja me caga de la risa esto bueno volviendo a lo principal tengo na pregunta para las chicas**

**¿que le vio cada una a su respectivo bastardo con suerte (novio)? ¿o es solo suerte que esten con ustedes?**

**y en cuanto a ustedes chicos: los reto a contar su fantasia sexy (lo que les gustaria que su pareja les hiciera) frente a todo el mundo**

Maka, Tsubaki y Chrona: Son lindos

Todos: Eso es todo?!

Karin: Yo diría que es suerte que estén con ellas

Black*Star, Soul y Kid: Bueno...

Louis: Alto! eso no lo contaremos!

Todos: Por que?!

Karin: Mi mente pervertida esta OFF, sorry

Ren: Pues enciéndela!

Karin: Shut up! -le pega- lee la siguiente y última Liz

Liz: Es de **Roxana Rose Dark**

**Aparece una chica de ojos rojos, pelo castano, piel palida, con un vestido negro, descalza, flotando en aire con grandes alas de angel pero en vez de color blanco son negras y oliendo una rosa negra  
Roxana Hola! Soy nueva en esto! Y amo el anime Soul Eater! Bueno aqui van mis preguntas/retos  
Maka Te gusta que la gente empareje con Soul? Pues yo opino que ustedes hacen una linda pareja D  
Chicos Ustedes que opinan del Yaoi?  
Chicas Les gusta el Yaoi?  
Todos Alzen la mano a los que si les gusta el Yaoi/Yuri  
Todos Quien de ahi es pervertido?  
Todos Quien es el MAS tranquilo  
Todos Quien de ahi es demonio?(Lo pregunto por que yo soy demonio, por lo tanto no puedo controlarme a mi misma y por esas razones tengo que mantenerme a distancia C)  
Retos  
Chicas Quiero que se vistan de manera muy sexy de modo que cause hemorragias nasales jejeje  
Soul Besa a Maka!(Amo a esta pareja *O*)  
Chicas Quieron que humillen a los chicos jejeje  
Chicos Sufriran las consecuencias! XD  
Soul Pelea conmigo!- al decir eso la parte blanca de sus ojos pasan a ser negros  
Chicas Cantemos todas juntas I Need Your Love de Ellie Goulding!  
Chicos Canten Psycho de Eminem  
Maka Dame un abrazo! Quiero algo de carino! 3  
Bueno es todo por hoy D  
PD Escritora,Karin,Ren,Louis y el resto les mando saludos!  
PD2 Sigan con el Fic!  
PD3 En Google Chorme, tengo el tema de Soul Eater! D  
Ahora si es todo, CHAO!**

Chicos: Es asqueroso!

Kim, Andrea y Karin y las del público: Es hermoso

Las otras chicas: No es de nuestro interés

Kim, Andrea y Karin: Yaoi! *w*/

Ren. John y Karin: Yuri *w*/

Todos señalan a Karin y Ren

Karin y Ren: Hey!

Todos: A comparacion de ustedes Soul es más inocente

Todos: Chrona!

Karin: Es tan tranquila que me sorprende que no haya perdido la cordura como nosotros

Louis y Ren: Nosotros, nos consideran como demonios

Karin: Como dije, mi mente pervertida esta OFF, gome ne

Soul: Estos retos ya son muy comunes para nosotros -se acerca a Maka y la besa-

Maka: Me vengaré!

Las chicas se reunen en un rincón, no, no es el rincón de barney gente pervertida, y no lo dije porque yo pensaba en eso... noo. Bueno, las chicas se reunen y ríen de manera que asustaron a todos los chicos

Las chicas: -sonríen dulce- Sufrirán -muestran vestidos rosas, maquillaje y pelucas-

Los chicos intentan correr pero casualmente calleron en un hoyo que casualmente había aparecido debajo de ellos

Las chicas los secuestran y los visten, claro, solo Soul, Kid y Black*Star usaron vestidos, los otros tres estaban siendo torturados como en la época medieval

Soul: Esto definitivamente no es cool -con una peluca rosa, un vestido rosa pastel y maquillaje de payaso-

Kid: Abominación -con una peluca de diferentes tonos rosas, pero estaban de manera asimétrica, un vestido rosa chillante asimétrico y maquillaje peor que el de Soul- No merezco vivir -a punto de tirar de una azotea pero Andrea y Chrona lo retienen-

Black*Star: Un gran dios como yo no debe usar esto -vestido igual que Soul-

Aparece de la nada Roxana

Roxana: Soul! -lo señala- Pelea conmigo!

Soul: Da fuq!

Roxana y Soul comienzan a pelear, y Soul termina casi muerto

Karin: Ahora a cantar!

Suena la canción pero nadie sabe que hacer

Karin: Aquí esta la letra! -les entrega las hojas-

Suena la música y las chicas cantan, todo va bien hasta que suena la canción de los chicos y estos comienzan a cantar. Terminan las canciones y el público aplaude

Roxana: Maka, me das un abrazo?

Maka: Si -sonríe y la abraza-

Roxana: Adiós!

Karin: Yo soy la escritora!

Soul: No te vas a despedir?

Todos: Bye!

Karin: Subo los episodios semanalmente (jaja, si claro, no me maten :c soy igual que german)

* * *

**Karin: Si han pasado por mi perfil y han visto las historias que tengo planeadas, me alegra eso, pero me entristece que todavía no las podré subir, ya empiezan las clases y tendré menos tiempo, así que primero acabaré este fanfic y luego empezaré mejor las otras c:**

**Sayo-wan**


End file.
